


Afterfell

by core_exe (CaveVillager)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 10 years later, Gen, Mt. Ebott, Nice Flowey, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveVillager/pseuds/core_exe
Summary: It's the first time I'm writing something that is longer than 12 sentences(literally), so don't judge me. I don't have much imagination, so updates may be very unstable(from 4 hours to 1 month I think). Feel free to comment and enjoy reading!





	1. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time I'm writing something that is longer than 12 sentences(literally), so don't judge me. I don't have much imagination, so updates may be very unstable(from 4 hours to 1 month I think). Feel free to comment and enjoy reading!

A young human, 10 years old, found himself lying in the grass in the center of a small flower field. He thought he was in heavens, but soon realized he is in a cave with gray stone walls that is exactly not a tropical paradise, with a single patch of grass and some glowers he fell on. He was covered in scratches and bruises. His arm was broken too. It was a long fall, from the top of the mountain to the deepest depths of Underground.  
Little brainless monsters like Froggits and Moldsmalls that started to appear much more often after the barrier was destroyed love to carry different stones and sticks around as toys or weapons, so now, 10 years after the Opening, entire underground from Ruins to the New Home were covered with trash and scrap, sometimes even pieces of various ore, so humans that fell usually landed right on sharp rocks instead of soft grass. And... Oops, looks like someone died from bleeding while I was talking...

 

A young human was lying on the ground. Then he woke up. He was in a cave, as he already realized. He was covered in scratches and bruises, and his right arm was broken. "Maybe it really was a bad idea to climb the mountain..." - he said. It was a very popular "challenge" now, when the Barrier was set up again. Don't worry, this time it was not for monsters, but for someone else... When all monsters left the Underground, some of them didn't want to leave. Surface was too flat for them, sunlight was too bright for them, they loved their houses and they hated humanity.  
Only 100 monsters decided to stay in the underground, and these 100 were enough to take lives of 2500 humans, erase 4 cities from existence without even dust left from buildings, and almost start the second war betwern humans and monsters without absorbing even a single soul...  
The human started walking. His mind was still going numb because of the pain, so he didn't even realize where is he. When he was near the end of the corridor, he heard someone panting like they heard bad news and was hurrying to see what happened. For a moment, he thought he even saw a shadow of a goat-like monster.  
–Howdy! I'm Fl... Asriel, the new keeper of Ruins! Golly, I see you fell very hard! Don't worry, I'll heal you. 

 

Is that a talking flower that just called himself with the Prince's name?  
Nevermind, Asriel Dreemurr died 459 years ago, everyone can just use this name if they want to. But our future hero really needed help, he was seriously injured so a bandage or some kind of a healing potion wouldn't make it worse. A small orange heart appeared in front of the human. Everything turned black and white. He never broke his hand or anything before, usually it was just scratches. Sometimes he even was attacked by a wild Froggit in the forest.  
And, his worst horrors, the Endogeny, an almagamate that his neighbor was taking care of... Last time *it* went for a walk, it started melting because of harsh sunlight, so everyone on the street were almost ready to say "goodbye" to their breakfast. 

 

Hey, stop dreaming, come back to life! There's an enemy bullet right in front of you! The human finally realized that he is in battle, and quickly dodged the magic.  
–Ha, I see you're smart! You already know everything here, right? Don't worry, I was just testing your reflexes. Now let's heal you. 

A small green bullet was launched from behind the flower and hit our human's soul.  
Somehow, he was instantly healed and all his wounds disappeared. Then, a wine wrapped around him and fixed his broken arm.  
–That's better! Hey, you're new to the Underground, right? Then I have to teach you fighting.  
–Actually, I already battled with monsters before. These darn froggits in the forest are so annoying!  
–But you always flee from them, right?  
–How'd you know?  
–See that heart? It's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. It starts out rather weak, but you can make it much more powerful if you increase your LV. What's LV? Level of Violence, of course. It measures your capacity to hurt, physically or emotionally. It increases when you get enough Execution Points, or for short, EXP. It increases as you hurt.  
–Wow, never heard about this. Who are you, by the way?  
–The keeper of Ruins, I already said. Sorry, I have very much work to do, so you go alone. The flower disappeared. Now the human was alone in the cave. 

He started walking, without knowing where. The next room was very different. It was purple and made from bricks. A big purple room. The human was standing in front of a big staircase covered with vines and red leaves, and on top there was a door. When he got close to the stairs, he felt a burning feeling deep down in his SOUL that he couldn't describe. It was DETERMINATION... But, unfortunately, he had not as much as Frisk, so he couldn't RESET. Maybe someone was helping him? Not that it was very common to have an ability to control time... 

 

Oh, yeah, Frisk. A legendary 11-years-old hero that freed the monsters from the Underground ten years ago. They... disappeared without a trace. Many people say that it was the Angel from that old prophecy, and, after completing their mission, they came back wherever they came from. But no one knows what really happened. Anyways, monsters are free and dem- Shhh, no spoilers... 

 

Now the next room. 6 pressure plates, 1 switch, 1 door, a road. Nothing special. Oh, ancient carvings on a wall.  
"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both don't walk the middle road."  
Why shouldn't I walk the road? I can get lost!  
"You hear a distant facepalm in the other room."  
Wait... Maybe there's some other meaning? Hmmm, these two pressure plates are closer to the door. What if...

 

*click*  
Game over. 

 

–I told you there's traps, didn't I?  
–What happened? Where am I?  
–Don't worry, everything is OK. Just pretend you hit your head. Very hard.  
–What? 

The flower disappeared again. Now... let's skip this part. That Switch room... But here's an advice: If you ever get trapped in a dungeon, never try to break a puzzle or even see how does it works. Don't even try. 

–It's a training dummy! "  
A leather bag full of cotton, shaped like a training dummy." Not really a dummy.  
They are for fighting, right?  
Yes, for fighting. But somehow, you can lose too. Did I mentioned it's not really a dummy? Yes, a ghost lives here. And looks like it's really mad. Probably because someone did something bad to it's cousin.  
Loud jazz music filled the room. And then dummies. And then cotton. And then random words repeated three times in crescendo. Yes, it was the Mad Dummy. He moved here because no one could replace his cousin living in the training dummy as well as he could.  
Prepare for a boss battle... 

 

Or not?

 

The next second a froggit jumped out of the other room, knocked the dummy off and croaked something like "It's my prey", quickly hiding in the shadows. Alright, who doesn't like plot twists?  
–Are you kidding me? Is this a spike room? How am I supposed to cross this bridge? Oh. Ancient carvings on a wall. Right. I always forget.  
"The western toom is the eastern room's blueprint."  
Blueprint? What? Actually, wait a second. A path on the western room was curved and exactly as long as the "bridge" in the eastern room. Maybe it's really a hint?  
Yes, it is.  
A very weird mechanism was hiding the spikes before you step on them, if you're walking on right path. But if you're not, be ready to face thousands of various traps, each time different.  
–Finally! I did it! I found the way!  
Another incredibly long path. Oh no. Oh no! Not again! Oh. Just a long hallway. No puzzles. And why is there a pillar? Looks like someone used to hide here very much long before.  
–Let's take a break here. Wow, this room is full of leaves. But it's spring now. Maybe trees are just lacking sunlight. But there's no trees... Alright. It's good that I brought my backpack and some food, a breakfast would be nice right now...


	2. First encounter

" *You see a giant trashcan in the end of the room.  
*It's full of unused game sprites.  
*It's someone's old Date Interface.  
*There's an egg. You want to boil it.  
*You succesfully extracted the egg...plant from game's sourcecode.  
*There's Papyrus' pixel art on it."  
–Not sure if I'd eat a boiled egg...plant with an pixel art from a trashcan. I'll just leave it here.

 

Now, after a short breakfast, the human continued his journey. Hey, look, it's a little cute froggit!

–Not the froggits!

*You stare in it's eyes for a moment. It looks hungry. It has a blank expression on it's face.  
*It's like two small holes to the abyss. Suddenly, you realise that this abyss is growing.  
*It already covered this froggit's face.  
*It was a demon in disguise.

A hungry Hopling approached!

*It's the first real battle.

[FIGHT] [❤ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

❤Froggit...?

*Check ❤Compliment  
*Threaten

Of course, it's the strategy against froggits. But it's not a froggit anymore.

*It didn't undestand what you say. It thinks you're insulting it. Froggit...?'s AT grows!

The only way is to FIGHT now.  
Butterflies appeared from everywhere, flying hundreds of times faster that these of a normal froggit. Somehow, none of them hit the human.

*Froggit...? is enraged.

–What was that attack? Okay, let's try another way.

*You land a single hit on Froggit...?'s head. It's skin is so hard you can't even touch him. You hurt your hand ad start yelling. It's confused. It ran away.

–Phew...

*You looked at the trashcan again. That Date Interface was really weird. By tne way, that pixel art of Papyrys...  
*You remember today's TV news. "A member of new Royal Guard decided to become 3D. Scientist said that it's impossible and made him anime instead." That Papyrus is really weird. At least his cooking skills improved. Wait, you don't even know him...

The human continued to go. On the north, he found a small room with a single pedestal. On it there was a bowl full of candy pieces.  
"Take one". He took four pieces at once. The pedestal fell over. Perfect. He went to the southeast path. It was a hallway 6 meters wide. The floor was all cracked. Better not to step here.  
He tried to jump.  
He fell trough the floor. There were spikes down here. Ouch...

 

The human awakened in a room with a leaf pile.  
–Ughhh, my head... Hey, haven't I already been here? And why do I only have 5 HP?  
Nearby, there was a small orange book here. It was open on the 76th page. 

"Because they are made of magic, monsters’ bodies are attuned to their SOUL.  
If a monster doesn’t want to fight, its defenses will weaken.  
And the crueler the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us.  
Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill...  
Um, let’s end the chapter here..."  
4th line was outlined red.

*You feel like it's the only explanation why that froggit was so crazy.

The human looked in his pockets. There was no Monster Candies he just found. And the pedestal in the next room was on it's place. This time he only took 3 pieces. Everything is fine... He tasted one piece of candy. It's so sweet he just ajte all three. He was fully healed, but lost the candies... 

He had no time to lose: That froggit could come back anytime. He ran to the next room. There wasn't any holes in here. But he just fell... Nevermind. Just jump.

He fell again. The spikes were covered with... Vines?  
Vines. Alright. Let's continue.

It's a small "window", with a ladder on the other side. The human just climbed it. He was on the other side of the room. Here was a..  
Oh no.  
A rock puzzle.

It's the worst kind of puzzle ever. You need to move the rocks to the other side of the room. The problem was that Queen Toriel demanded to replace all the stones with rock monsters. So instead of moving them, you need to talk to them. And the rock monsters are so stubborn that it takes at least 5 to force a stone to move. Let's just skip it...

Finally! That was hard. And it's the "mousehole" room, as many travelers call it. This mouse is living here for 10 years already... And one day it will finally find a way to get the cheese from the table!  
Oh, by the way, cheese. It was lying here for so long it turned into stone. But the mouse wonlt give up!

–Nah, nothing special. I'll go.

*The mouse jumps out of it's hole. It runs to you and just stands right here.  
*It offers you a magical seed for 18 coins.  
*You bought a seed.  
*The mouse talks to spiders and buys some Spider Cider.  
*It starts chewing the table as it was a carrot.  
*The table falls over. The mouse uses it's table-leg to get the cheese off the table.  
*The cheese is on the floor. It's still hard like a stone. The mouse pours some Spider Cider on the cheese. It's now back to normal.

DETERMINATION fills the room.


	3. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though several moments have passed, it feels like you are standing in this room like statue for a month or even more... The Barrier was designed to keep magic in and matter out... Maybe it is so strong even time itself cannot withstand it.

Patience.Bravery. Integrity. Perseverance. Kindness. Justice.   
_Determination_.   
  
  
  
That's what some ancient monsters say human SOULs are made of.   
  
Sloth. Pride. Envy. Gluttony. Wrath. Greed.   
_Fear_.   
  
  
  
That's what hides deep inside every human's soul.   
  
Technology. Magic. Machina. Alchemy. Genetical modification. Even the manipulation of Balance itself.   
_Curiosity_.   
  
  
  
That's what destroyed the humanity over and over again.  
  
Monsters say they were trapped underground for 201X years when the First human, whose name is still just rumors and legends, fell under the Mt. Ebott and the tale begun.   
  
  
In fact, millions of years have passed since the moment when the Barrier was set.   
  
After many resets, humans threw off their creations and started over, from the stone age, but each time a bit of their soul dissapearred.   
  
Each time, a human, an _angel_  fell underground, with a soul of everyone's Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, all fused into one, all condesed into pure life, all _crumpled into one and_   _t_ _rashed_  like it never existed.   
Each time, monsters just took the soul and waited for the new one again.   
These souls were keeping the underground pure. They absorbed it all...   
  
  
  
  
Now, awake from a long dream, you're standing in the middle of the room where a mouse just found a piece of cheese. After 10 long years of planning and hard work, it finally got it. All this determination, oh, it's all that's left in the whole WORLD.   
  
The last light of emotions, even of a small mice. With this burning feeling deep inside your soul you know that you can do it, you feel so determined, you want to end it whatever it costs you.   
  
  
Even though you don't know what exatly you want to do.   
  
  
  
Your SOUL shines so bright you can't even open your eyes. Your mouth shuts silently, to not to bother you in this adventure. The fire inside you starts to burn so hot, you don't even notice your lovely sweater turns bloody red, and not because of blood, but of _something else_...  
  
  
  
Amazed by how smart and determined such small creatures can be(and still wondering about magical powers of spider cider), you're filled wih determination.  
  
  
Now, with this feeling in your soul, you walk right through the doorway, not even controlling yourself.  
  
  
  
And then, you realise.  
  
  
That's where nightmares  **start.**  
  
  
  
A little frightened step takes you right into the dark abyss, you feel, even though it's just flat cold brick floor.  
  
  
  
  
This room is full of some... Oil? Just darkness. Not even physical. But still it's hard to move. A couple of orange leaves float on it in the center of the room. And up there, below the ceiling, there's a ghost monster. It turns it's head to you, and when you see his face you instantly realise what's that.  
  
  
  
Tears.  
  
Magical, monster's tears, that's why they aren't physical, but still so dark... Why?  
  
  
  
Two rivers of pitch black abyss flow right through your eyes. Your head hurts, your eyes are burning, you can't look at this horrible face anymore! Stop! - you tell yourself. But you can't.  
  
  
  
 **i got no friends. i got no one to help me, comfort me, talk to me. i don't have anyone. you're wrong. you can't be. you come here, but no one loves me, you SHOULDN'T BE HERE. stop.**  
  
  
You try to take a step back, but your mind twists, you just stop thinking and fall, the room fills with tears, you drown in this nightmare like in the deepest sea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And then you wake up. A little mouse crawls on you and offers you a piece of cheese. But you just came from this room...  
  
  
  
You walk right forward, in the nightmare again.  
The same room. The same face. The same horrible twist in your mind. The same worls. The same pain. And then you dodge. You jump right out this lake of tears and hold on the wall. Smart.  But then the ancient ceiling of ruins falls right on you.  
  
  
  
And you're here again.


	4. Chapter 4

It's so dark in here... Where you are? What happened?  
  
  
Far away you see a glimpse of orange light... And a spark of blue just in front of you.  
  
  
  
You open your eyes to see yourself in the bed. Did you fall asleep?  
  
You look around. A simple mirror greets you on the wall. You... Don't remember it here? Even though you never was in this room.  
  
  
  
Is it blood on your face? Your eye is bleeding. That's not good. You need help. Wait...   
  
You turn on the light. It was just some illusion? Phew.  
  
What's with your t-short? It's really dirty and is in bad condition. Hey, did you even have a orange and blue striped t-shirt? You was wearing a sweater when you fell underground.  
  
Oh right... You start to remember. It was your birthday gift. A sweater made from enchanted cloth, tailored by some monster. It easily conducts magic, and it's weird material allows to "tune" it to the soul of the wearer. In result, it can change it's color, shape, size and even partially materials to match the emotions of the wearer and protect them from any environment. Usually it's a orange or blue sweater. You love this thing.  
  
And in the corner of the room is your other gift. A magic backpack. Usually it's supposed to appear from nowhere when you think about somehing inside it, but it either appears in the wrong place so you waste hours to find it, or in the wrong time, usually falling on your head. It also loves to throw it's contents in all directions and collect all the useless trash nearby. You hate this thing.

  
You look around again. This room looks very familiar. It's almost like... the Prince's room.  
  
Wait a second.  
  
The Prince's room.  
  
  
YOU FORGOT YOU WAS INVITED TO THE PARTY.  
  
Yes. Today is the Prince Azazel's 10th birthday and you was invited to the celebration.  
  
Azazel... What a weird name. You're pretty it caused alot of religious scandal. In fact, no one even expected the birth of a new prince after Asriel died. Everyone in the underground lost any hope. Many monsters even forgot about the prince at all.  
  
  
  
There's nothing more special in the room. Just a box of shoes, some drawings and little photo of the royal family.  
  
You notice a small orange book on a shelf. You saw a very similar one before. Less than a hour ago. It was about monsters. You didn't have time to read it. Huh, looks it's part two.  
  
  
  
"As everyone knows, monster's body is tuned to it's soul. When a monster is scared, they start to become weaker and weaker, but when they feel brave and determined to finish their duty, they gain more physical form and power. I guess I don't need to explain more?  
  
  
  
But an emotion monsters feel much rarer than humans is rage. When a creature, alive or magical, is outraged, it loses control over itself, and only thinks of revenge and battle. A hungry predator is fearsome, but a raging monster is something you really don't want to meet. It literally throws everything it has at it's enemy, without any idea about consequences, it uses every bit of energy, every move and every spell it knows just to win, and if it won't get it's reward, it slowly becomes more and more powerful and loses more and more control.  
  
Slowly this monster forgets about itself.  
  
It forgets to keep up it's existence.  
  
It forgets to keep up the shape of it's body.  
  
It changes forever.  
  
It's not a monster anymore. It's now a real _Beast._ "  
  
  
What an exciting book. You'll read some more about these "beasts" later. You decide to put the book in your backpack.  
  
And guess what? It dissapears into nowhere. Bye, backpack. See you later.  
  
  
  
You exit the room. Hey, what was that sound?  
  
Wow, the room dissapeared too.  
  
And here you are again. In the mousehole room. Looks like the mouse is now very popular. It has it's own mouse fan club. There's like a hundred mice worshipping their hero like some deity.  
  
On the ceiling, there's a couple spiders watching the mice. They did something important too. They sacrificed many generations of spiders to brew that spider cider. No one knew it will be such powerful acid it can destroy petrified objects.  
  
  
The door to the other room is covered in vines. There's a note on the wall:  
  
"Sorry, I was too busy to help. I made a shortcut for you, it's in the room to the west. And please, if you ever meet anymore demons, **don't talk to them.** Your brain can melt! Haha, just kidding, see you later!"  
  
Demons?  
  
  



End file.
